The Dark Digidestined
by Faith3
Summary: A new Digidestined appears! Is she gonna be the new Digimon Emperor, or will she turn good? Read and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Digidestined  
by Faith  
Disclaimer: 'So let's get over with it...' I don't own Digimon and never will. '....OK, that's that *sigh*'  
Soooooo.......this is the first chapter of the first fic I wrote. It's a flashback, it's short and not very much important things happen there. But hey, it's only the beginning!  
  
The Dark Digidestined - Chapter one   
  
***  
A little girl is sitting in a corner of a dark room, crying quietly. She knows her father will come home drunk again, and there's just a little hope he won't find her. She hears the door open and footsteps closing. He found her. As always when he's drunk, he beats up the little girl. For the things she done, for the things didn't do, for anything he can think of.   
There's no one to help her. Her mother is in a hospital, because she survived a car crash, and her sister...is dead. Just weren't so lucky as her mother. That's why her father started drinking. Now also the little girl ended up in the hospital. Confused, afraid, not even knowing her own name...  
But it turned better, when mum got finally home. Dad got over it all, but still couldn't forgive himself for what he did. Neither could the girl...  
  
The time has passed, she grew up and went to school. But this didn't change much of her life. She found no friends, the girls didn't like her. The boys didn't even notice her. All but one. The worst of all. He used her to steal for him and everything that could get him in trouble. When she wouldn't he just beat her up. She got to know the hospital once more.  
There she got a Digivice. She found it in her hand as she woke up. Also a little creature. Blue--black kitten head, that could speak. She told her about the Digiworld and the Digidestined. Kittenmon and the girl became friends. She even got a crest. The crest of Faith.  
This didn't end her problems. She was out of the hospital, but the boy was there, waiting for his 'servant'. And he wanted the Digivice. She didn't give it to him, got mad, screamed and fought with him. It helped because he started to be afraid of her, but she was still too weak and ended up in a coma...  
  
Not a very cheerful past and not a bright and shiny future.  
***  
~BEEP, BEEP! BEEP BEEP!~ The Digivice started beeping.   
A blue haired boy stood up from the computer. "What's happening?" he took the Digivice from the table. Suddenly he heard the telephone ring.  
"Ken?"  
"Oh, hi Davis."  
"Is it happened with your Digivice too?"  
"Yeah, pretty strange..."  
"The same happened also to TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody. We meet in the park in 10 minutes. Can you make it?"  
"I'll be there. See ya!"  
"Bye!"  
Ken grabbed his laptop and ran off to meet the others.  
***  
Yeah, yeah, I know it's short and crappy, but wait for the second chapter!  
R&R, ppppppllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!  



	2. The Dark Digidestined

The Dark Digidestined  
by Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and never will. *sigh*  
Now, this is the second chapter of my first fic. I know, the first one was short and mostly 'bout nothing, but it's important in the fic.  
  
The Dark Digidestined - Chapter two  
  
***  
The blue haired boy ran all the way to the park. The other Digidesined were already there. Kari, Yolei, Davis, TK, Cody, Izzy, Tai and Matt. After a short greeting, they started to discuss the new situation. And decided that the younger Digidestined go to the DigiWorld. Tai, Izzy and Matt will take care of the things in the real world.   
***  
"So what's this all about?" Davis asked nervously after meeting his Digimon.  
"A human girl appeared in our world... "Armadillomon started to explain, but Veemon cut him off:  
"...and plays the Digimon Empress"  
"No, not this emperor thing again!" Cody sighed.  
"I just hope this will be easier than with you, Ken." Yolei said sarcastically.  
"Yolei! Don't make me join this new empress girl!"   
Ken replied even more sarcastically, and they all laughed.   
  
"Is here something to laugh about?" a voice never heard before sounded.  
Digidestined and their Digimon turned to the speaker. It was a girl with black hair, wearing clothes that look almost the same as those of the Digimon Emperor. But she wore no gloves, the cape looked more like a upside down drop, and instead the Emperor glasses, the girl had weird shaped sunglasses.   
She also had a Digimon beside her. Nightcatmon was tall as about two-thirds of her partner's height, looking like a tall BlackGatomon without gloves, two rings on her tail, one on her left arm and one on her right leg. Strains of hair were falling down from her face.   
"Who are you?!" TK yelled.  
"I should ask that, but I already know, who you are." the girl answered with cold voice.  
"But you can call me Storm."  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Davis laughed.  
"You better be!" Nightcatmon hissed.  
"They look pretty serious...maybe we should figure out a plan." Yolei whispered.  
"Nonsense! We can take them down, right Veemon?!"  
"I don't know Davis, Nightcatmon is an Ultimate level Digiomon."  
"Are you tryin' to say you can't Digivolve???" Davis was getting angry.  
"Can will you finally make up your minds, I haven't got all day ya know." Storm said, then looked at her Digivice and sighed.   
"So what do you say if I finish you right now?"  
"Forget about it!" Digidestined yelled as their Digimon Digivolved to Mega level.  
"Now try to beat us!"   
"Oh, I will! Nixis, Digivolve!"  
BlackGatomon - like creature nodded.  
  
~Nightcatmon Thunder Digivolve to......Stormcatmon, the power of storms!~  
  
The sky turned gray, heavy rain started to fall. Fog covered the area. Digidestined had no idea where their enemy could be. Until...  
"Thunder Light!" new Digivolved Stormcatmon attacked. Digidestined screamed names of their Digimon, as they saw them De-Digivolve back to Rookies. The girl calling herself Storm laughed evilly.  
"Even Mega Digimon have no chance to defeat a Energy Level Digimon!" With this she and De-Digivolved Nightcatmon disappeared in the storm.   
***  
"Are you sure you're alright?" a soft girl voice asked.  
"Yes I'm sure I'm sure." the other voice sighed.  
"Maybe I shouldn't let you Digivolve to Energy..."  
"Hey! Do you know another way we could defeat them?"  
The girl was silent. They both sunk in their thoughts.  
"Nixis?" girl spoke again.  
"Hn?"  
"Can I ask you something, even it's stupid?"  
"Of course, we are the best friends. Or not?"  
"Well, it's about my crest. How,...how does it fit to me? I can't figure it out."  
"I'll need just one word to explain it to you."  
"And what's that?"  
"Faith."  
The girl smiled and hugged the cat-like creature sitting beside her on her bed.  
***  
The beginning of a new school year. Friends meeting together, talking. But this year was about to be different. A new girl started to attend the school. Maybe nothing unusual, but it was the same school, that the Digidestined were attending, too. And they sensed trouble.  
The girl had long black hair and violet eyes. All she ever wore was black. A silver cross was hanging around her neck.  
She was named,   
Faith.  
***  
  
------  
OK, this was (or still is, if you didn't burn down the computer) the second chapter of The Dark Digidestined. I think it's better then the first one, and more things happen there. I'm still working on the third chapter, and there are even more to come (!!!) .   
So if ya like it or don't like it PLEASE R&R!   



End file.
